


Slither

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Early in Canon, Foreshadowing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Loki, seen and unseen.
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Loki, imperceptible as a faint shadow adrift on the slightest breeze, slides through secret pathways towards Himinbjorg.

“Greetings, my prince,” The deep voice of the man ever standing guard there is smooth, rich. Loki thrills at the sound.

“How did you know I was there?” He sidles out of nothingness as if this is a game.

“How could I not?” Heimdall’s mouth twitches, but it’s not in displeasure. He still has time for Loki’s magecraft when, these days, Thor does not.

Loki craves this man’s attention, even as he plots.

“Again.”

As if he doesn’t see through him, Heimdall nods.


End file.
